aun sigo viva
by Reynadraki
Summary: Thalia Laifayson se oculta en otras dimensiones, haciéndoles creer a todos que esta muerta, incluyendo Loki, su amor secreto, canta una canción y es visitada por Frigga mientras ve el futuro, que le espera de esa conversación?


**Historia independiente de Thor en la que Thalía es sentimental y canta una canción mientras mira Asgard desde sus ojos en el futuro, cuando todos creen que ella esta muerta, sucede antes de Thor un mundo oscuro, pero es algo diferente, gracias.**

**Capítulo 1: Aun sigo viva**

Thalía Laifayson, o mejor dicho, Lika Laifayson, princesa Jotun e hija ilegitima de Laifay, la mano derecha de el rey de los gigantes de Hielo, Laufey, aun no entendía porque Loki seguía empeñado en darle l contraria a su hermano y a su familia, no era algo bueno para el, por eso ella prefirió alejarse y hacerles creer que estaba muerta y evitar que la encerraran para poder sacar a Loki en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, la verdad era que era divertido, solo un poco, el ver a todos sufrir por su muerte, en especial Thorun, era algo digno de ver contrastando el hecho de que ella había crecido al lado de su madre.

En esos momentos se encontraba en el reino de Alagesia, con dragones, elfos, etc, y estaba con la princesa de los dragones y elfos juntos, la llamada Diana, la cual era similar a un elfo, pero con alas de dragón, además de sus sentidos y de todo lo que podía hacer un dragón incluyendo el escupir fuego por los labios, era genial y a ella le gustaba ser una jotun, a excepción de sus marcas que ahora eran diferentes a cuando nació y creció, ya que estaba en periodo fértil y podía engendrar hijos con alguien que fuera adecuado para ella, es decir, que o tuviera sangre real o que fuera un jotun como ella.

Eso estaba bien para ella, ya que significaba que ya no era una niña y que al fin podía obtener el trono de los gigantes si quisiera, pero para eso debía por lo menos engendrar un hijo, lo cual la preocupaba, no podía ir a Asgard en ese estado, solamente Frigga sabía que ella estaba viva y viajando entre dimensiones, desde Equestria hasta Hogwarts, algunas veces con su nombre ligeramente cambiado y con otras si usaba el suyo, lo que la incomodaba era que podía ver todo lo que iba a suceder, es decir, no por nada era _la diosa del destino_ eso había pasado porque era su legado desde su nacimiento.

-porque todo tiene que ser asi?-se lamentó.

-todo por querer gobernar el reino-sujetando su cetro.

-pero bueno, yo sola me lo conseguí-seria.

Salió de los aposentos de Diana, la cual estaba ocupada con algunos asuntos de los vardenos en la sala del consejo y no quería estar aburrida todo el tiempo, por lo que salió y no paró de caminar hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y eligió un libro al azar, que trataba sobre la historia de los dragones antes, durante y después de la batalla contra los elfos que casi los extinguió por completo, en el mundo actualmente solo quedaban 4: Saphira, Espina, el dragón del rey y Violett, la dragona de Diana, además del huevo que aun guardaba el rey en su castillo y que ella deseaba rescatar, ya que tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser ella la que hiciera salir al dragón o dragona de su cascarón, pero era muy fácil decirlo.

El libro le dio nueva información que no tenía ni idea de que existiera, y celosamente la guardó en su mente, de inmediato escuchó pasos por lo que guardó el libro de vuelta en su lugar y entonces realizó un hechizo de invisibilidad, el cual aprendió con solo 12 años de edad, la época en la que aun creía que en verdad era hija de _la diosa del viento, _Thorun, la hermana de Odin, por lo que Lyra y Thor eran primos, cosa insignificante que la traía sin cuidado, pero de nuevo regresó al presente al ver a los dueños de tales pisadas: Diana y Arya, las princesas de sus respectivas razas, o al menos eso decían ser, bah!.

Escucharlas se le hizo muy aburrido, por lo que salió sin hacer ningún ruido hasta llegar a la afueras, desde donde se veía el cielo despejado y la hierba fresca de el bosque, hacia tiempo que no estaba en calma, y eso le permitía ver mejor el destino de cualquiera o de todos a la vez sin temor a equivocarse, recordó cuando vio a Loki por primera vez al lado de Thor y como ella y Lyra eran como sus versiones femeninas, excepto que ella con cabello rubio y Lyra con sus alas y cabello castaño, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y fue entonces que pudo ver Asgard, a su familia y a Loki, en los calabozos, encerrado, no le gustaba eso, pero notó que tanto madre como hija sufrían por ella, sorprendentemente hasta Odin.

-bah, solo les intereso -volviendo a la normalidad

-y si por mi fuera los mataría a todos-enojada.

-pero bueno, asi no gano nada-comenzando a cantar.

**Estoy en guerra con el mundo,**

**el cual trata de tirar de mi hacia**

**la oscuridad y la venganza pura,**

**lucho por encontrar mi fe y mi**

**destino en tus cálidos brazos...**

**Se esta haciendo cada vez más**

**difícil el mantenerme despierta**

**y mi fuerza vital se desvanece**

**más rápido a cada segundo que**

**pasa, pero estas al fin a mi**

**lado, al fin lo estás, amor mío...**

**Estoy despierta, estoy viva,**

**ahora se que debo hacer,**

**este es mi tiempo ahora,**

**Haré lo que quiera porque esta**

**es mi vida y me pertenece a mi,**

**ahora me levanto del suelo y**

**nunca más caeré al abismo,**

**ahora se que debo hacer y yo**

**estoy viva y estoy despierta...**

**Estoy en guerra con el mundo**

**el cual trata de tirar de mi hacia**

**la oscuridad y la venganza pura,**

**lucho por encontrar mi fe y mi**

**destino en tus cálidos brazos...**

**Yo nunca voy a vender mi alma,**

**ya tome mi decisión y protegeré**

**a aquellos que amo contra los que**

**quieran dañarlos, no importa lo**

**que me pase, asi será siempre...**

**Cuando mi fe esta débil y sin fuerzas**

**y me siento como si muriera,**

**tu respiras y me das tu energía,**

**estoy viva, estoy despierta, **

**ahora se que debo hacer, ya que**

**este es mi tiempo ahora, y yo**

**Haré lo que quiera porque esta**

**es mi vida y me pertenece a mi,**

**ahora me levanto del suelo y**

**nunca más caeré al abismo,**

**ahora se que debo hacer y yo**

**estoy viva y estoy despierta...**

**Despierto, despierto en un abismo,**

**en la oscuridad, siento que en mi**

**sueño estas tu y me abrazas,**

**me siento respirar dentro de ti**

**siempre mantendré este corazón**

**que te pertenece desde que yo me **

**enamoré de ti, siempre voy a vivir y**

**a luchar por ti y para ti ...**

**Estoy despierta, estoy viva,**

**ahora se que debo hacer,**

**este es mi tiempo ahora,**

**Haré lo que quiera porque esta**

**es mi vida y me pertenece a mi,**

**ahora me levanto del suelo y**

**nunca más caeré al abismo,**

**ahora se que debo hacer y yo**

**estoy viva y estoy despierta...**

En cuanto terminó de cantar simplemente dejó que las notas se perdieran en el abismo de la mañana mientras observaba, divertida, a Violett y a Saphira jugar juntas en la hierba y de vez en cuando corretearse en el aire, volando entre diversos obstáculos, justamente en ese momento en Asgard se dio cuenta de que Lyra y Thor estaban yendo a uno de los nueve reinos en una batalla para que estuvieran en paz, gruñó un poco cuando notó que ambos estaban felices y sin preocupaciones, si como no, solo fingían y eso hizo que se enojara tanto que lanzó hielo a las columnas y las rompiera en mil pedazos.

-que ocurre Lika? *preguntaron*

De inmediato, más tranquila, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Frigga, la diosa del amor y la fertilidad, o por lo menos un holograma, apoyada en una de las pocas columnas que no se destruyó por la fuerza del impacto del hielo, lucía bastante tranquila y además algo preocupada, algo que no solía pasar, sujetó su cetro con fuerza, haciendo que le sangraran un poco los vendajes por la prueba de los cuchillos largos y se colocó su casco, convirtiéndose en una jotun de piel azul, marcas, ojos rojos y cabello azabache.

-Lika: no es nada, solo me enojé *encogiéndose de hombros*

-Frigga: pero sabes que no fue su culpa *triste*

-Lika: aun asi, se supone que eran mi familia y en realidad NO lo son *seria*

-Frigga: velo desde su punto de vista, Thorun y ella, Laifay, eran como hermanas y cuando se separaron Thorun se arrepintió y quiso arreglar las cosas pero ya era tarde para eso, Laifay tuvo que morir.

-Lika: *suspiro*, somos Lyra y yo como ellas?

-Frigga: en su actuar y físico si, la historia se esta volviendo a repetir

-Lika: *concentrada*, bueno, supongo que podría presentarme en el palacio cuando libere a Loki y asi me disculpe cuando me vean, creo que eso sería suficiente para ellas *arqueando una ceja*

-Frigga: en parte si Lika, pero no es suficiente *acercándose*

-Lika: y entonces que más hago?, solo a sus ojos soy Thalía Laifayson, no Lika *frustrada*

-Frigga: entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer y cuando decidas que es el momento ven*alejándose*

-Lika: bueno, adiós Frigga, pronto nos veremos *yéndose*

Se despidió y mientras veía como la proyección desaparecía se dio cuenta de que ya no podía aplazar lo inevitable, tarde o temprano las cosas iban a cambiar y ella y Loki debían escoger su decisión, en ese momento de incertidumbre escogió algo: liberar a Loki y tratar de redimirse con Asgard, más no con Lyra y no con Thorun, una vez echo esto se marchó en busca de Diana, ya debía volver a su hogar.

FIN


End file.
